User talk:SQhi/Archive1pre
=Archiving= For ease of counting, SQhi archives his talk page every 50 messages. Welcome Hello SQhi, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:SQhi page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Emitewiki2 (Talk) 19:44, April 7, 2012 Project: Hot Air Series I'll be attempting an overhaul of the Hot Air series articles, so as to try to raise the bar for the wiki. =) SQhi 20:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Copyright Added proper copyright :) -- 18:50, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Adding images It's so easy. In the internet, each image has a full page only for it. Only write the url of this page here, without anything more, and image will be shown! If you do it with a normal page, it will be a link. 18:54, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Tell me when you replace the images. 18:56, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :Your welcome! -- 19:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) :::You can upload them to Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. 19:49, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Let me do it... 10:24, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Notice that the url has a "px" art, that you can edit the number. Anyway, the image in its original size has a different url. 10:33, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Times now are tough... Really, I feel it's hard to come out in front of the world for, the first time, so young and immature. I was brought up that way, I couldn't help, it was the way I was destined to live. So, that "incident" was shocking to me. (It is also the first time such thing happened to me) You really seem like a sensible person! Hope you could, one day, become an Admin on the wiki! P.S: I am also from Asia! 11:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hot Air Series OK, and how we can know the reception of the games? 14:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I really need help! I'm stuck now. I can't help it. My aunt really wants me out of this wiki! Here's the reason: 10 yrs back, when I was 3 yrs old, some guy started threatening our family. He wanted something back from our family, which was long lost. This guy is still out there or, so we think... My aunt (and now, my parents) feel this wiki is too "open" and I may get caught but, I don't feel this may happen in the first place cause, that guy doesn't know me since I was very young at the time and he didn't care about me. (All he wanted was something which I don't know about.) Please tell me how to stop this problem! Ask EVERYONE!!! Tell them all, please! (never mind, I'll blog this one.) So, I'm sorry if it hurts you or anything, I can't help. My aunt has already done it. I think, in a few days, My account may be disabled, I'm so sad this happening to me. WHY is THIS happening TO ME??!!! 14:51, April 16, 2012 (UTC) NOOOOO!!!! IT"S HAPPENED MY ACCOUNT"S DISABLED!!! I am going to create a new account. Time for creatin Atomic2.. 16:17, April 16, 2012 (UTC) It's me, AtomDestroyer12E I'm back! Hi, I'm back to wiki! I lost all my information. Well, maybe, in a 2 weeks time I may get it back. This problem is no more, now. So, you don't need worry about me getting disabled again, now. Silence... I just noticed that 3 users left, one after a another, but, I came back, right? It is a sad thing that RSK and Takeshi64 have left. Guess they'll come back soon. Let's just hope they'd be back again. I'm certain you may see them soon enough. SQhi, you don't need to worry. Just think of everything that's happening is happening for the greater good. My summer hols have started, now. I may soon be leaving somewhere and I don't even know if there would be an Internet connection there. 12:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Atoms collide and keep colliding. Let them collide! RE:Reception I know, and that would be good, but a little game like hot air has not reception Also, do you played GunBrick yet? 15:17, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Template Hey, this is NTPYTO. I was wondering if you know how to make the colors for templates better. I made one for Gunbrick here: Template:Gunbrick. Could you make it look better? If you can't that's okay too. Also, I have an request for adminship page that if you want, I would like you to read. Cya! 15:50, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! I hope you have (had) a good birthday! I'm sorry it's two days late, but I didn't know til now that your birthday was the twenty-second. Cya! 17:11, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I really wish... Sorry, but I'm not back. My few daily edits are due to a large standardized test I'm taking in school, which gives me little homework. My parents are allowing me to edit ten minutes a day as long as the test goes on. 19:44, April 25, 2012 (UTC) i dont understand you explain yourselve -- 18:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) ohh yeah, i kinda forgot that, i know that code but the game is archived for some time until i get the code of random array. 19:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Question O_o If you don't mind me asking, what's with the username? I mean like, why did you choose SQhi (this is not a criticism but a query)? 20:35, May 2, 2012 (UTC) @Fishybuz's page New flashy Santi signature? I brought tablet signatures to this wiki :P (just saying) 06:22, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Wath Umm, where and when did I delete it (when submitting messages like this, it is customary to provide a link)? Also, why don't you want a tag on your message :O ? 16:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, now I remember; I deleted that due to some capitalisation issue or something. 17:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Can you please just deal with the fact that wiki policy a) requires a signature after each post, and b) disallows the deleting of discussions and stop editwarring me on my own talk page? 17:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Weird poll thing Sadly no. Top 10 lists are a different type of page altogether which uses a different template; it is an additional wiki feature. I'm afraid you can't put a version up in a blog post. 18:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I have an idea... Ok. So basically you want a top 10 list you can put on a blog? I might have an idea. You create the list, and I'll show you the way I think it can go on a blog. 18:02, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Removal of messages What you're talking about only happened once as far as I know - when I pulled that shit with NOBODY and his IP address. Plus, that wasn't the author asking for removal but the recipient. 18:04, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :If you're worried about revealing something from that message to other users, then a) you shouldn't have posted that because that's what you agree to when you post on Wikia according to CC-BY-SA (that other people are allowed to view and use your contributions), and b) don't worry because I regularly archive my talk page when it gets too long (which means I cut all messages and paste them onto another page, called an archive). 18:08, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I did it Go to the above link to see it in action. A bit of the formatting went awry, but it still works. Of course, the downside to my method is that you actually need to make a top ten list, and the coding transfers it to the blog post. Make the top ten list, and I will re-message you the coding to add it to your blog. 18:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It appears that it might not work as I thought... Show this to Bluefire2 and tell him I made it, but it doesn't seem to work right: Top 10 list:Best Quote from a Nitrome Game|Poll||true 18:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Timestamp And there I was, thinking it was obvious that the timestamp needs to be placed according to the time when the message was posted, as opposed to the time of the correction. Oh well. 18:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I was about to say that; it doesn't really matter now, but if you're correcting a message the next day, you might want to consider using your common sense :O 18:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Well Well someone's desperate, isn't he. Tell you what - since you have been deliberately making sections on my talk so that I archive, I might just prolong that number to 50 - lol jk :D - (and I don't have a program to do that for me, sadly) :P As for coding, I don't mind sharing since you asked, unlike some other rude people who go around stealing code without asking or even notifying; please don't be like them. Do you want to know where I learnt code or what I made with it? I can't really answer the first question because I'm not sure whether it would be helpful to you at all, but I do know some good places that would be - stuff like this, which is a great place to go if you want to learn HTML, CSS, JavaScript or any other language designed for the web. If you want to learn languages that do stuff on your computer, then I would recommend going to Oracle and learning Java (if you've never heard of that, Java was made to replace C++, which it didn't exactly do). If you want to see what I've done, then you could go here to find some stuff. Also, click the red-coloured link in my signature to check out the browser detector script I wrote in JS some time ago. 07:28, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, how do you say "fifth archive" in whatever language you speak? If you're wondering why I need that, see this. 07:36, May 7, 2012 (UTC) On your remark about stealing code, IJZM stole my sig changing code here. I didn't imagine anyone would steal it at the time. 10:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Halp plox Yunoanswer me D: Hao doez u seh "fifth archive" in ur language brah? 16:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :So you don't know how to speak it O_o? 17:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) OK! I didn't know it was protected, and I thinkit's unnecesary. Anyway, if you want to change the template, talk about it in the talk page and see what other users think about it! 18:54, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Little Mistake... You added the templates category to the template "ImageNeeded". It was a good edit, but when you are editing templates, everything you don't want to be included in the pages the template will be placed on should be put in the noinclude tags. Otherwise, your template addition will add all pages that need images in the template category. Good job editing! 00:51, May 11, 2012 (UTC) It means that If you placed a template with the category templates added to it on a page, that page would be in the templates category too. 10:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) RE I didn't know, but the plan was to close the RFAs if I was promoted to bureaucrat. Sorry. 15:12, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Evaluated? Now it doesn't matter, I think. 15:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Sigh... Talk with Bluefire2, he decided that. As I told you before, I thought they would be re-opened. 15:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ::I did it before reading your message. 15:48, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RFAs No. If you had read my post on the very first RFAs, you would know why. The idea discussed was, as taken from NOBODY's talk page, "instead of promoting a user into an admin, promote an admin into a bureaucrat". Normally, when requests for rights open, after one user is promoted they are closed again, hence "instead". 07:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :Actually knowing your native language does come in handy sometimes :D 19:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Templates for PAGENAME? Hi, SQhi! I noticed when you were "PAGENAME hunting", you were only replacing the PAGENAME letters with the name of the page and not removing the braces. If the braces ( ) aren't removed, the editor thinks you're trying to insert a template, which is why you see red links on most of the infobox headers. Don't forget to remove the when replacing PAGENAME with the actual title. Perhaps you have a reason as to why you are doing this, though, so might I also ask why? =) 00:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Blog comments You haven't enabled blog comments on your current blog. Thus, the community cannot tell you their opinion. But I'm fine with adding reasons to templates. -- 12:39, June 10, 2012 (UTC)